L'inconnue du placard
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Vous croyez que Albus Dumbledore est un homme bon ? Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi il y a une gamine enfermé dans un placard depuis 17 ans ? (Threesome : HP/DM/OC)
1. Emilie Flemming

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais Emilie Flemming si.

 **Couple :** DM/OC/HP **  
**

 **Message :** Je sais qu'il y a des fautes mais on est en période de noël donc je ne l'embêterais pas tout de suite :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La découverte !**

Je m'appellais Émilie Flemming, j'avais 17 ans et j'avais passé toute ma vie dans un placard. J'étais grande, maigre. Je possédais des yeux bleus claires froids et des cheveux noirs avec des reflets violets. D'ailleurs, cela fit quelques années que je n'avais pas brossé mes cheveux. Ma peau était douce et beige, j'avais également des cicatrices un peu partout sur mon corps.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis dans un placard ?

J'étais ici, dans le noir, sans jamais avoir connu mes parents parce que je possédais une magie encore plus puissante que celle de Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore… Le leader de l'ordre de phénix, depuis ma naissance, me convoitais pour pouvoir m'utiliser pour vaincre son ennemie, le mage noir. Seulement, ma mère avait refusé que je fasse partie de cette guerre, c'était trop dangereux pour moi. Évidemment, le directeur de Poudlard n'était pas ravi de ce refus. Le vieille homme à la barbe blanche l'avait tuée, sans aucune pitié, sans aucun remord. Même bébé, je comprenais que mon destin dépendrait de cette homme.

À mes trois ans, dès que j'étais arrivée dans cette maison, le vieux m'avait enfermé dans le placard. Je n'avais personne avec qui parler, jouer. Je n'avait jamais vu la lumière du jour depuis ce moment là. Je parlais toute seule en espérant qu'un quelqu'un me sortirais de là. La solitude m'étouffais. Je mourrais à petit feu. Je pleurais les nuits et je criais les jours avec l'espoir que quelqu'un, n'importe qui m'entendrais. Seulement, ce jour n'avait jamais eu lieu. L'espoir avait disparu. Je ne parlais plus. Je ne mangeais plus. Je ne pleurais plus. Je n'espérais plus. J'étais devenu une loque. Je pourrissais dans le placard. Cela fait 7 ans que je ne parlais plus. Il y avait des moments où l'envie de ce battre revenait. Je me précipitais vers la porte pour la frapper de toutes mes forces. En pleurant, criant, sanglotant… Comme l'enfant que j'étais avant.

Un jour où le sol était couvert de neige, la porte de ma prison, de mon placard, s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le vieil homme qui tenait un corps sans vie dans ses bras. Il balança le corps dans le placard avant de fermer la porte, me replongeant dans le noir. J'approchais de ce corps à genoux pour découvrir qui sait. En premier, je touchais ses cheveux longs, boucles et doux. En deuxième, je retraçais les formes de son visage comme un aveugle avec l'espoir de découvrir son identité. En troisième, je touchais sa peau pour en connaître sa douceur. Finalement, l'image d'une femme apparaît dans mon esprit comme une évidence. Non… Pas elle…

\- Maman… Sanglotais je en prenant le corps sans vie de sa mère dans ses bras.

J'avais l'impression de pleurer tellement fort que l'Angleterre pourrait m'entendre. J'avais 6 ans. Je venais de perdre ma mère une seconde fois. Mes larmes étaient devenu de l'acide. Ma gorge était en feu tout comme mes poumons. J'avais maudits Albus Dumbledore. À la fin de la journée, je me retenais de crier de peur que le corps de mon père soit dans le placard avec nous le lendemain. Le jour de mes 8 ans, mon père me rejoignit, ma mère et moi dans le placard, mort. Je ne pleurais pas sa mort. Je ne pouvais plus pleurer. Je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour ça. Je mis les corps de mes parents dans un coin de la pièce avant de mettre une couverture sur leur tête. Je ne voulais pas voir leur expression si un jour la porte s'ouvrirait. J'avais peur de leur jugement. Ils étaient morts à cause moi… Pour moi. Et ma seule envie, c'était de les rejoindre. De quitter cette endroit… Ou alors de me venger. Moi et mes parents pour le mal que Albus avait fait. Un jour, je le tuerais. Et ce jour là, je serais en paix avec moi même. Tout comme mes parents.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de mes 17 ans. J'entendais des voix. Certainement ceux des membres de l'ordre de phénix. Hier, Albus était venu me voir pour me dire que mon entraînement commencera bientôt. Seulement, il avait oublié de fermer la porte. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais peur de dehors. J'avais peur des gens. Mais surtout, si j'ouvrais la porte, je verrais le corps de mes parents en décomposition. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais garder une bonne image d'eux.

Malheureusement… Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Draco avait intégré l'ordre de phénix. Il en avait marre d'entendre les ordres de son père comme quoi il était un Malfoy… Le blond taquinait Harry Potter comme d'habitude, en l'insultant de tout les noms, en lui rappelant la mort de ses parents… Évidemment, le brun devint rouge avant de foncer sur lui. L'aristocrate partit en courant, malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaît pas la maison. Bientôt, il arriva dans une impasse. En tournant la tête pour chercher une sortie, le blond repéra une porte dissimulé. Sa main pâle se posa sur la poignée et il l'a tourna pour ouvrir la porte se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit. Draco rentra sans regarder à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette pour éclairer l'intérieur de placard.

Le blond se retourna vers le fond du placard pour découvrir...

\- Nom de Salazar...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. L'inconnue sort du placard

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais Emilie Flemming si.

 **Couple :** HP/OC/DM

 **Message :** J'ai deux choses à vous dire : 1) Je sais qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, grammaires... mais on est en période de noël donc je n'embête pas ma Bêta. 2) Je sais que normalement, si je suis l'œuvre de J. Sirius est censé être mort mais j'ai décidé qu'il serai en vie.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'inconnue sort du placard !**

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était incroyable. Dans un placard pas très grand se trouvait une fille de son âge qui possédait des cheveux noirs et deux corps en décomposition. L'aristocrate se retint de vomir en sentant l'odeur. Le jeune homme mit une main devant sa bouche et son nez fin. Le blond ne savait pas quoi faire, avancer pour l'aider ou partir chercher un adulte pour lui venir en aide. La gamine leva la tête vers lui, dévoilant des yeux bleus claires presque aussi glacials que les siens. Elle baissa son regard vers les squelettes. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses lorsque la fille aux cheveux corbeaux regarda ce qui restait des corps. Ces épaules se mirent à trembler quand la jeune fille commença à pleurer. Elle croisa les bras pour y nicher sa tête. Le fils de Lucius observa la scène sans savoir que faire.

\- Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé Malfoy ! S'exclama Harry Potter en rentrant à son tour dans le placard.

Le survivant se stoppa en sentant l'odeur de cadavre en décomposition. Un haut le coeur le prit seulement le brun arriva à se retenir de vomir. Il leva ses yeux émeraudes vers son ennemie blond pour découvrir une jeune fille qui pleurer. Vu l'état de ses cheveux et de son corps, la gamine devait être là depuis longtemps. Le fils de Lily et de James avança doucement vers la fille aux cheveux noirs pour ne pas l'effrayer. En arrivant à son niveau, le garçon posa une main sur l'épaule fine de la jeune demoiselle. Celle-ci sursauta et se décala pour ne plus être en contacte avec l'inconnu présent dans son placard.

\- Recule Potter, tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! Rends toi utile et va chercher mon parrain, les autres sont en mission, s'exclama l'aristocrate en braquant son regard sur le dos du gryffondor.

\- Parle moi sur un autre ton Malfoy, exigea le rouge et or avant de partir en courant pour trouver son professeur de potion.

Une fois Harry partit, le serpentard approcha la fille pour s'asseoir en face de moi. Je levai de nouveau les yeux vers lui pour le détailler. Le garçon était blond aux yeux gris, il possédait un corps fin, musclé et grand. Je rebaissai les yeux vers mes bras pour échapper à son regard et son jugement. Pour me cacher. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour dévoiler un homme qui devait avoir au moins trente ans qui avait des cheveux noirs tombant en rideau sur son visage pâle.

En entrant dans le placard inconnu à sa connaissance, comme les deux garçons en premier, Severus s'arrêta en sentant une odeur nauséabonde. Ses yeux noirs se braqua sur la gamine de 16-17 ans en cherchant à savoir qui cela pourrait bien être. Seulement, après quelques minutes d'observation, le maître de potion pouvait affirmer qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le professeur à Poudlard approcha doucement la jeune fille pour pouvoir apercevoir ses blessures. Il essaya de lui toucher le bras pour voir si les bleus sont douloureux ou pas, seulement la gamine se déroba à son toucher. Severus se posa une question, _que fait une fille dans ce placard ?_ Et elle devait être là depuis longtemps vu son état. Le professeur de potion sortit sa baguette et endormit la fille aux cheveux noirs d'un sort. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras avant de sortir du placard et aller dans le salon. L'ancien meilleur ami de Lily la posa sur le canapé. Il sortit quelques potions de ses poches pour pouvoir soigner correctement ces blessures.

Une porte s'ouvra, laissant entrer les membres de l'ordre de phénix dont Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, des aurors, le professeur de métamorphose, l'infirmière, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley… Quand le directeur de Poudlard aperçu le corps de son arme sur le canapé, il pâlit dangereusement frôlant la crise cardiaque. Le vieux avait réussi à la cacher pendant 17 ans, il ne manquait que quelques mois pour achever son plan, pour que la sale gamine donne sa magie au survivant et voila que Severus vint de tout gâcher. Le plan était très simple car l'élu serait mort à cause du fait qu'il aurait trop eu de magie et Albus aurait eu la gloire et l'argent. L'homme à la barbe aperçu Pompom se précipitait vers sa nouvelle patiente. _Que faire ? Quelle excuse donner ?_ S'interrogea le leader de l'ordre de phénix alors que la rage envahissait tout son être.

\- Qui est ce Servillus ? Interrogea Black en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée mais Draco et Potter l'ont trouvée dans le placard, signala le professeur de Potion en faisant boire de nouveau une potion à la gamine. Mais ce n'est pas tout… Il y a également deux corps dans le placard avec elle et depuis un moment d'après la décomposition.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, souffla Hermione en mettant les mains devant sa bouche, émue.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans un placard Albus ? Questionna Minerva en se tournant vers son ami.

\- Aucune idée ma chère, aucune idée.

Draco, Severus et Harry ne manquèrent pas la lueur démoniaque dans les yeux du directeur de Poudlard. Ils foncent des sourcils en se demandant si c'était lui qui avait autant de mal à cette gamine. Les trois personnes se promettaient de découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

Albus partit quelques heures plus tard pour aller à Poudlard pour refaire un nouveau plan pour tuer cette gamine. Après tout, se serai dommage de tout gâcher à cause d'elle… Encore une fois.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !


	3. L'inconnue essayer de s'echapper

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas mais Emilie Flemming si.

 **Couple :** DM/OC/HP **  
**

 **Message :** Je sais qu'il y a des fautes mais on est en période de fête donc je ne l'embêterais pas tout de suite :D

Bonne année 2016 et lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : L'inconnue essaye de s'échappe !**

J'ouvris mes yeux bleus pour les fermer à cause de la lumière du jour qui me fit mal à la tête, peu habitué de voir la lumière du jour à par pour recevoir mon repas. J'essaye de me redresser seulement une douleur se propagea dans mon corps meurtri par mes repas trop peu calorique et les séances de torture. Finalement, j'arrivai à ouvrir mes yeux bleus claires progressivement pour découvrir une chambre simple mais richement décoré d'un magnifique mobilier. Les meubles étaient gris ou bien ou les deux. Je baissai mes yeux pour voir mes vêtements certainement neufs et propres. Je portai un pantalon slim noir moulant mes jambes maigres et un haut court orange qui m'arrivait au nombril dévoilant mes côtes sous mon regard dégoûté. Je touchais le tissu, curieuse, n'ayant pratiquement jamais changé de vêtement de ma courte vie. Je tournai mon regard claire vers une paire de chaussure simple de la même couleur que le mobilier et un plateau en argent où une soupe à la couleur douteuse et un verre de jus de citrouille m'attendaient et un morceau pain qui n'était pas dure pour une fois. Je pris le morceau de pain moelleux pour le manger doucement en prenant le temps de le savourer attentivement. Je lâchai des gémissements de plaisir en sentant le goût du beurre fondre dans ma bouche. Quand j'avalai ma bouchée, une douleur se déclencha dans ma gorge peu habitué à manger des choses aussi bonne. Je vins de remarquer que mes cheveux noirs aux reflets violets étaient brossés parfaitement et ma peau pâle était maintenant douce comme la peau des nouveau-nés. Pendant un moment, je touchai mes cheveux et ma peau avec un sourire heureux sur mon visage.

D'un seul coup, la panique m'envahis en me rappelant que j'étais toujours chez ceux qui m'avaient enfermé. J'aperçus un couteau en argent avec des gravures qui était sur le plateau. J'enlevai la couverture de mes jambes me faisant frissonner n'ayant pas l'habitude du contacte avec quoi que se soit et j'essayais de bouger mes membres douloureux. Après quelques temps pour me dégourdir les jambes et les bras douloureux. Je me levai après avoir pris le couteau. J'avais faillis tomber sur la porte seulement je me rattrapai à la poignée en or. Je franchis la porte pour découvrir un couloir où il y avait de nombreuse portes. Je me mis à courir en évitant de faire trop de bruit avant de tourner pour descendre par l'escalier. J'essayai de ne pas faire craquer les planches de bois sous mes pieds engourdis seulement une des marches fit un bruit quand je posai le pied dessus me stoppant.

\- Harry ? Tu es rentré ? Interrogea une voix grave et enjoué.

Un homme passa la porte et se tourna vers la porte avant de se tourner vers moi me faisant reculer inconsciemment d'un pas, après tout cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un inconnu. Il possédait des yeux gris et insondables. Ces cheveux étaient bruns et courts. Son visage était très beau ainsi que grand et il avait une apparence aristocratique et quelque peu hautaine même si il avait l'air moins coincé que le vieil homme qui m'avait rendu visite pendant toutes ses années.

\- Tu devrais poser ce couteau… Tu pourrais te couper et te faire mal, annonça le bel homme en avançant doucement vers moi comme il le ferait avec un animal sauvage.

Sa voix ressemble à un aboiement sonore qui me fit encore plus reculer et trembler ma main fine où était le couteau en argent. J'essayai de parler seulement ma gorge était douloureuse me faisant grimacer. Sirius essaya de nouveau d'avancer vers moi seulement le bruit du transplanage le stoppa dans son avancé. La porte d'entrée derrière le brun s'ouvrit dévoilant le vieux qui m'avait enfermé dans mon placard et avait tué mes parents qui avait décomposé sous mes yeux. Je ne remarquai pas les autres membres de l'ordre rentrer dont le blond et le brun ainsi que l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui me fixait bizarrement en voyant un couteau dans ma main. Sous un coup de colère, je lançai le couteau présent dans ma main et l'objet tranchant se logea dans le bois de la porte qui venaient de refermer, juste à côté de la tête de l'homme à la barbe qui regardait le couteau, stupéfait.

\- Tout est de votre faute espèce de Vieillard manipulateur, je disais calmement en le fixant de mes yeux bleus de glaces.

\- Ma chère, calmez vous donc et allez vous reposer. Vous devez être fatigué pour dire de telle sottise, répliqua le vieux d'une voix mal assuré.

\- Pourquoi ça ? En plus d'être manipulateur vous êtes un menteur. Vos amis ne sont pas au courant… Ils ne sont pas au courant que je suis enfermé dans ce maudit placard en bois depuis 17 ans et que c'est vous même qui m'avait mis là-bas ? Pourquoi ne le savent-ils pas ? Vous n'avez confiance en eux ? Je hurlai à plein poumons en espérant lui transmettre à quel point je le hais de tout mon coeur.

Ma magie se mit à crépiter autour de moi et un dôme d'un vert transparent apparaît me protégeant inconsciemment. Je serrai mes poings en observant le manipulateur en face de moi. Un éclaire de magie se dirigea vers l'homme qui se baissa de justesse. Le vieil homme braqua son regard peureux dans mes yeux. Les membres de l'ordre de Phénix étaient trop étonnés pour bouger et protéger leur leader même l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui parait impassible. Mes vêtements moldu se transformèrent en une robe longue, noire avec un corset mettant ma taille maigre en valeurs. Je descendis les marches pour m'avancer vers le manipulateur d'un pas contrôlé. Je m'approchai tellement pré de lui que les autres auraient pu croire que j'essayais de l'embrasser. Seulement, je levai ma main pour reprendre le couteau et le mettre sous la gorge du vieillard qui se mit à trembler sous mon regard et le tranchant de ma lame.

\- Un jour… Je vous tuerez et ce jour là, je vous écraserais tel l'insecte que vous êtes… Vous devriez faire attention… L'arrogance ne mène pas à la victoire.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

A la prochaine !


	4. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
